


Ruska

by peakyloueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst probably, Autumn, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F1 - Freeform, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Formula 1, Formula One, Genderbend, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Harry is Harriet, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spring, Summer, Teasing, Winter, Younger Harry Styles, both harry and louis are drivers, fem!larry, girl powerrr, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!larry, i wrote this a loooooooong time ago, i'll try my best to give it a happy ending, lots of drama i guess, lots of flirting of course, louis is louise obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakyloueh/pseuds/peakyloueh
Summary: GIRL!LARRY || F1 AU"Ruska is the process of leaves turning various shades of red, yellow, purple, and brown in the autumn, autumn foliage, fall foliage"Louise Tomlinson has been put on a pedestal because of her fame and skills as a driver. In a world where she struggled to make it through for being a woman with male opponents, Louise now has to deal a new rival: Harriet Styles.At first, Tomlinson remains convinced that her new opponent is harmless, also aware that the new set of circuits will be the best of her career.Styles, on the other hand, is excited about this since it’s her only chance to get her first world title. That also means she’ll officially start her own career if she wins.However, as a new season starts – following the four seasons of the year timeline – the mixed feelings between the two become something completely different from what they show in public while racing, causing them both to test the mutual will that they have to make it to the podium.





	Ruska

By the time she had decided to take part in the winter testing, Harriet Styles hadn’t imagined the intensity of nervousness that would take over every part of her body since she'd settled behind the steering wheel and had set her eyes on the buttons in front of her.

She wasn’t nervous because of racing, it didn’t frighten her.

In fact, she was sure that her place was _there_ and that she could prove this to everyone who had questioned her since she had made the decision to join the main competition in that motorsport category.

She was in California now, to watch the Sprint Cup final with her mother and sister.

Gemma Styles, Harriet's older sister, had tried to get her place in Formula 1 many years before the youngest Styles decided to join a team as well; it was frustrating to know that Gemma had given up the possible career without any plausible reason. But the family understood.

Except for Harriet.

Gemma's decision had been made when her family still lived in Holmes Chapel. Harriet couldn’t accept the idea of someone so dedicated to her goals suddenly giving up on her dreams. For a long time she tried to get something from Gemma, a decent response to why she gave up on her goals like that.

Until Harriet decided to stop asking.

Right now, giving herself a break, Harriet got up and walked away from the paddock where her mother and sister were. She walked through a long corridor that led her out of the place, where guests and staff members were, so she could get a drink and some fresh air.

Approaching a soda machine, she pressed one of the buttons that would immediately fill the plastic cup under the small tap. But nothing had happened, making her frown and press the button harder.

 Apparently that wasn’t making any difference.

“It’s broken” the slightly raspy voice with a gracious accent sounded very close to the girl.

Harriet turned toward the voice, caught by surprise.

A little shorter than Harriet, the woman in front of her had slightly tanned skin, her brown hair tied up, and blue eyes. _Beautiful blue eyes_. Her lips were very well delineated in a harmonious line, which looked so good with her cheekbones.

She was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, looking very comfortable with the sunny California weather. Probably more comfortable than Harriet herself, who had spent many years of her life living in the country.

The woman was standing next to Styles now, staring at her without saying anything, seeming to expect a reaction or response from her though.

Harriet took her time to get out of her trance, because it was inevitable not to want to stay there to admire the woman as much as she could.

“You can have mine if you want” only then Harriet realized that the woman held out a soda can in an extremely gentle and polite gesture. "The other machines are in the same situation. All broken for some reason”

"Uh..." The green-eyed girl cleared her throat, immediately taking the soda can from the other’s hand, which was too cold. But that was _definitely not_ what had sent shivers down her spine. “Thanks”

Styles smiled shyly at the woman and watched as she just nodded, walking away from her without starting a proper dialogue.

Harriet felt like she should have introduced herself and started a conversation. It was what she usually did. She liked to talk, to be communicative and social.

However, the fact that she had just exchanged words with someone she used to only see on TV, in the news and at the parties her sister was invited to, made Styles understand the possible reason why the woman had not introduced herself to her.

It wasn’t necessary. _Everyone_ knew her. Even with the media trying to only focus on irrelevant things about her, the actual reason for her fame was her skills and determination through the years.

That was why it wasn’t necessary for Louise Tomlinson to introduce herself. She had started her notorious career seven years earlier. Since then, the woman has remained almost unbeaten, always coming between the three winners at the end of the annual competition.

What mattered, however, was not only the fact that Louise had an exceptional talent as a driver, but the fact that she was a woman representing so many others there, in an area dominated by men for so long. It was something Gemma wanted to do, something that Harriet herself longed for now.

Tomlinson was an icon.

That was why they admired her so much. People liked her and wanted to have her around.

And so did Harriet.

She was relieved to think that she wasn’t the only female in the competition. Now she was actually happy to know that quite possibly she would soon be driving with someone as amazing as Louise Tomlinson.

After thinking about the following days excitedly, Harriet Styles squeezed the can in her hand and traced back the path that would lead her to where her sister and mother were, ready to watch the final lap that afternoon.


End file.
